High lignin cellulosic fibers have the advantages of being inexpensive and relatively chemical-free compared to fibers from bleached Kraft pulp. However, they are not useful as major constituents in absorbent structures, e.g., diapers and catamenial products, because of their high hydrophobicity due to the presence of such a large amount of hydrophobic lignin.